The Dark Hour
by Rockman Alouette
Summary: So this is a short one-shot in a Devil Survivor 2 perspective: Trial mixed with the Dark hour. Main characters of Persona and the other Devil survivor are added in the mix as children. All of the protagonists will pass each other as if Fate wanted them to see each other at least once. An unknown connection that links them together, the full moon.
1. DESU 2

Let's see the Dark Hour in the perspective of children. Persona and Devil survivor characters are in here. Edited only a phrase in this one, no biggie.

* * *

 **A mocking sky came over us…**

The children watched the sky. It was emerald green and the moon shining gold, complementing each other while the yellow skies drifted. Eight in total, they were all on in the park. One of them, a child with black hair stood firmly on the ground, tilting his head at the sight of the haze from the Far East from their direction. The haze was grey and it gave the six-years-old child a bad feeling in his stomach. The raven ignored it, but not his siblings. Having three sisters and four brothers all in different ages, they trembled. Hearing soft footsteps, the raven looked back at his house's entrance. Except for his younger blue-haired neighbor, the raven observed his sisters and brothers run towards the door, only to be halted by black shadows. They were crying for their father and mother, fearful of the black shadows. Wearing a plain white T-shirt and black shorts, the blue-haired child told them to calm down and not move. They didn't listen.

 **They took the bodies.**

His neighbor then, who stood beside the raven, placed his white cat doll on one arm to points at the moon for the raven to see. The raven did look at where his friend was pointing, the moon was pretty. Both children watched the moon, ignoring the screams grow erratic and turn silent. The sound of crunching and skittering could be heard from behind; the raven didn't even think of looking. He was too focused in seeing the horizon alter to pure crimson, sunrise was coming. At the corner of his eyes, the blue-haired child yawns and walked back to the house, several pure white feathers follow him. The raven watched his friend go away. Hearing a five-years-old child say in his sleepy voice, "Kazuya's going to sleep now. Bye bye~"

 **Yet the day rises,**

The raven stood by the park. His friend wasn't coming back; his friend's parents won't let him. The raven also heard that a cousin was also staying in Kazuya's house, something about more family time. The raven blinks and look at his house. He doesn't know why, but his parents have forgotten his siblings that vanished in the night.

 **I played alone, empty.**

* * *

 **The day rises above us**

The seven-years-old raven watched his classmates panic. Having the sky turn green once more, the child wonders why their teachers and some other children are contained in coffins. Unfortunately, not everyone was in a coffin. One of them was already ordering the others, but the raven had another agenda in mind. Walking out, the raven looks up at the sinister moon and wonders how many more nights will this keep on occurring. While watching the scenery, a familiar set of screams were heard. While everyone was asleep in their coffins, the people who stay awake scream in terror. Crying for help and taking cover in any area they can, the raven initially wanted to wrap all of these people and take their sorrow. However, it was impossible because the world is actually empty. The raven closed his eyes and sighed, 'Ten minutes more before the sun comes back.'

 **Everyone jumped without wings, except for me.**

* * *

 **Stars danced away and went beyond us…**

The eight-years-old child walks alone in the empty streets where the sky was once more green and starless. Wandering alone, the raven halted on his tracks and looked in front of him. In the opposite direction, a young short blue-haired child walked. The child had a darker shade of blue with his bangs covering his right side. Wearing a navy blue elementary school uniform and short black pants, the raven wonders why he isn't panicking like the others. Before the raven could ask, the blue-haired child was lost in thought when he bumped with the raven. Both children looked at each other, one being older than the other. The raven raised his hand, watching the male stare at him without any expression of fear. "Hello. My name is Hibiki Kageyama. You are?"

 **And for the first time**

"Minato…Arisato." The seven-year-old child whispered, looking back at glowing blue sapphire eyes. The raven called Hibiki smiled at him, lending a hand out. Hibiki asked him with a somewhat curious tone, "Shall we go together?"

 **I met a friend**

"…Ok." Minato answered. He doesn't know why but the raven feels trustworthy. Holding the raven's hand, both children walk in the area filled with shadows and screams. When the raven realized his companion turn slower, they rested by the park and talked about their hobbies and interest. Both children realized each other better as they enjoyed each other's thoughts in regards to music. Minato asks to meet at the same time in the park tomorrow, the raven agrees.

 **Yet they hid the body,**

Bundles of chocolate wrapper was on the floor; the raven had stayed in the park for the whole night. Hearing a voice, Hibiki looks up to see a woman with a blue stewardess' outfit. She had white hair and clear yellow eyes. She told the raven what he wanted to know…

 **The Stars took someone again.**

It seems Minato had gone into an accident. He wasn't coming here anymore. Having his parents killed in car accident, the blue head was transferring to another area. He wasn't coming back to this area. The raven looked down, something felt wrong but right. What was it? The woman held out her hand, revealing blue gloves. She told him that he went astray to his original area, that she has to bring him back to where he should be. The raven merely nodded. Carried like a luggage, the female entered a black limousine. There were three people inside it, the one with the big nose told him to come close and select a card. The raven agreed, he picked a card and flipped it. The short man talked and it confused the raven, the male and the two females wasn't listening, talking to each other so no one could interpret the words to the child. 'What is the World really?'

 **I slept alone, cold.**

* * *

 **The clouds move atop us…**

"Leave him alone." A child told to the other children. The nine-years-old raven looked up, seeing a flutter of a golden scarf obstruct his vision on the child's face. Seeing the children run off after an exchange with the brunet, Hibiki saw a hand in front of his face. The brunet wanted him to stand up for himself, that he wanted to be his friend. Hibiki reached out and accepted it, standing up to listen the child's conversation regarding the things he saw in TV. The brunet's name is Daichi, he loves talking a lot. Hibiki listened, watching the sun go down. Because they walked slow and got lost, the two reached Daichi's home late. The raven decided that it was for the best to watch his friends reach safety first. Watching Daichi go back to his house, Hibiki saw the whole area turn green. Hibiki blinked. Seeing a coffin replacing his friend, Hibiki turned around and walked.

 **They hid the body.**

"Hibiki~!" Someone called out, Hibiki looked at the area. He saw the brunet trip while running, standing up to run again. The raven shook his head, his face twitching to try to give a smile. His friend laughed at the raven's attempt, the smile looked weird.

 **I went along, knowing.**

* * *

 **The Sun went below us**

Several years passed and the raven, being twelve-years-old, had finally acquire a friend – Daichi Shijima. However, the brunet didn't need to know anything about the extra hour of the night. The raven just couldn't bring the subject up, afraid of losing another friend. Standing at the middle of the bridge, the raven realized that the sun was setting down again, it was going to be night soon. Watching the sun, the raven didn't realize someone was actually walking closer to him. The stranger's voice surprised him.

"Your parents busy too?" An eleven-years-old male asked, making the raven look at the source of sound. The sun's rays passing through them, Hibiki saw a child with short gray hair with matching eyes. He didn't look very healthy, being pale but so was the raven. He walked closer to Hibiki's direction, holding a stuffed white bag. The raven tilted his head, watching the child walk near the bridge's edge. The child randomly said his name. "I'm Yu Narukami. What's your name?"

 **Night came…**

"Hibiki Kageyama." The raven answered, seeing the child open his bag to reveal a bundle of paper cranes. The raven could imagine the child to be a little lonely, having to make all those paper cranes all by himself. People who make paper cranes usually believe in wishes. The raven watches the child throw the colorful paper cranes to the river one by one. They looked like they were flying, floating on the water like real animals. The sun was gone. the blue sky was turning bluer by the minute. Hibiki asked Narukami why he was doing this, the child answers in a small voice. "It's broken. I thought my wish was granted but… It didn't. So I thought of sharing it with the rest of the world and what better way than with the river flow."

 **While blood red water flows,**

"That's sad." Hibiki replied back, watching more paper cranes fall to the water. The paper Narukami used was special, having the cranes not soak up the water. He must be spoiled with material riches by his family. The raven asked, "Where are your parents?"

"At work." Narukami dumps more of his work to the water. Suddenly, the river turned red, the bridge is reflected with a green color. The paper cranes were now soaked with the color blood. Narukami looks up at the sky, frowning. "How long will this go on?"

"!" Hibiki was surprised with his acquaintance's words. He has never heard anyone comment about the extra hour before. Narukami wrapped the white bag on his waist, tightening it with a knot. Looking at the raven, the grey-haired child asked. "Hey… Can we stick together until the hour ends?"

 **We walked together.**

"Sure." Hibiki smiled again. It was a long time since he smiled to a new companion. Maybe this time, just this once, Narukami won't go away. Walking side by side, the two talked about activities occurring in their respective school. Hibiki realized the child's real reason for throwing the paper cranes. He was transferring again to another area. Because of his parents, Narukami doesn't know when the moving will stop. Losing his friends for the umpteenth time, the albino wonders when will his parents gain a stable living for him to finally stay in one place?

 **Will they hide the body?**

Hibiki wanted to make the child happy, leading them to a store while stealthily running away from the shadows. Pulling out his wallet, Hibiki told him to pick something to remember him. Narukami laughs and picked up yellow headphones, telling Hibiki that he was a music-oriented type of person. Hibiki puffs his cheeks making the child laugh more and Hibiki sat up at the register. There was a coffin there while Hibiki and Narukami experimented on the cash register. Because it wasn't working, Hibiki wrote a letter with money, stating that he took this and will pay for it. Placing it down, both children left with laughs and smiles. When they arrived Narukami's area, the night altered back to its usual color of blue. Hibiki watched Narukami walk inside his house, hiding his headphones in fear that his caretaker will confiscate it. The raven smiles.

 **The day rises**

The raven stood alone at the bridge, his brunet friend asked him what was wrong. Hibiki was just standing there, tears falling down his cheek. After a few weeks passed, the raven got enough free time to travel to Narukami's area. No one was there but a small smiley face sticker and a sticky note. It said 'Never lose hope. We'll see each other somehow.'

 **I stood alone, crying.**

* * *

 **The Moon watches us**

"What are you holding there?" Hibiki asked a thirteen-years-old raven at the park. Being fifteen-years-old had its perks. The important part here is that no adults could talk to him about his parents. Unfortunately, it was in the middle of the night where he saw a peculiar child. The child was alone and has the same height as him even when Hibiki knows the teen is younger than him. (Stupid growth spurt didn't work properly, choosing who gets what. Bias.) The stranger looked, holding several trinkets in his hands, grey eyes stare right at sapphires. Hibiki's eyes widened, remembering that some of his classmates complaining about losing their keychains by the park. "Hold on…"

"!" It seems the raven had also realized the elder's revelation. The teen stood up and ran, Hibiki chased after him. Another problem, this teen is fast. Too fast in fact. After few minutes of running, the whole area turned green but the duo was still running. Hibiki gave up after several minutes, the teen won this round. Lighting fast, the raven wondered if the thief was human. Hibiki sat down, panting.

 **She hid the body in the starry sky.**

* * *

 **The last Night paused in front of me…**

"…" Hibiki stood on top of a building, watching the world vanish ever so slowly. Being a part of the front liner of change, the eighteen-years-old raven waited for the extra hour to occur. Waiting for a new friend, the teen waited patiently as the whole sky turn green. The buildings become decorated with blood, Hibiki was astounded to see some of the survivors not in their coffins, being devoured right at the spot by the shadows. Hibiki summoned out his familiar, killing the shadows easily. Electronic devices won't work at this hour. That's why the teen learned how to summon out his familiar beforehand. He walked, hoping the answer would come to him. It was silent and empty; the raven continues to walk with a tinge of desperation. Being in the sixth day, Hibiki didn't have much time. He had to choose a side or else, something bad might happen.

'But I don't really care…' A voice in his head whispered. The raven felt bad because the voice was right, he didn't really care about the world. What he really wanted was the empty feeling to end. Sometimes, it was filled by the people he conversed with… But when they were gone, it was back to square one. His heart felt like the void at the edges of Japan, waiting to consume him at a given time.

"Is there something wrong?" A voice asked. Hibiki stopped on his track, not looking back. He was back in the park, the same park where there was a bridge and a lot of nearby schools. The same area where he met people who he could commune with and aid him in his journey. Turning around, Hibiki watched a fellow survivor staring at him. The raven had made a decision. Even if his heart may never be filled, Hibiki hoped his decision would change this statement. 'I don't want to be alone anymore.'

 **I smiled, having seen another.**

* * *

 **The wind went by us**

Everyone was surprised and asked him why that side. The raven ignored them, he felt unmoved and stood his ground with his decision. His partner didn't mind the attention as well, asking the raven if he was sure of his answer. Questionably, Hibiki accepted the offer of sleeping with his leader even when they didn't sleep on that day. Both individuals seem concerned with the end of the Trial, having stayed up all night to prepare for the last day. In the short run, Hibiki made sure he recruited everyone for his companion's sake. His companion wasn't the type to talk with others even if they were a great asset in the team. Hibiki was sitting beside his leader while the others rested. Eyes closed, the raven leaned on his leader's shoulder. In front of them was the terminal, everyone was bidding goodbye and getting ready for the final battle. His leader felt unusually calm, 'That was nice.'

 **I chose you**

* * *

 **And you alone**

"So you have come once more…" The raven watched the center of the area a disc rose up spinning. Most of his allies are surprised, amazed and neutral to the matter as it breaks apart to reveal a face. Even though it was an alien, its face looked like it a mask-emoticon – closed eyes with a perfect circle mouth. Hibiki ignores his friend's comments as the Administrator spoke to them. She was no longer amused, the raven expected this. His leader was beside him as the whole area shook. Hibiki could feel eyes boring through him, the teen also expected his leader to do this. "I. Polaris, administrator of worlds from the Heavenly Throne, will erase your petty existence…"

 **To follow**

Everyone was surprised as the area turn dark, the whole area was shifting to an atmospheric scene. The entity wasn't going to hold back, everyone knew this and prepared their phones. The raven held the hand of his companion, the same one who talked with him at that night. The teen felt a squeeze back. Hibiki felt warm with the touch. Hibiki whispered in a voice he never thought he would use, a shaken worried tone. "Can I hold on to you during battle?"

 **until the bitter end**

"..." The companion didn't answer, merely holding the raven's hand. Hibiki was reassured and looked at their last enemy, the same one who was rising up to reveal her true form. Enormous, Hibiki could hear his companion talking to the others, telling them what they could do. Hibiki knew Polaris was staring at him with a pure emotion. Hibiki squeezed his companion's hand again. Determination based on his friends, Hibiki trusted his companion's decision. This was Humanity's last stand… They couldn't lose now. Having summoned a great array of strong deities and demons, Polaris declares to the real survivor of Earth, "Die, Hibiki Kageyama, destroyer of worlds."

 **Because through you**

"Don't leave me." Hibiki found himself whispering to his leader. Seeing as the Administrator fall to the abyss, the raven realized his voice was at the boundary of pleading and desperation. His leader looked at his sapphire eyes and answered, "I won't."

 **I remember…**

* * *

 **Morning awaits me**

"…?" Eyes slowly opening, the raven sat up and looked at his side. The raven saw a flower vase on his bedside, it was empty. Looking around, Hibiki saw a clock on the opposite end. Hearing the clock strike twelve, the raven knew unconsciously the following events: that someone he knew had died for a great cause; That someone he was close with had begun his journey; That someone he found important will be torn into multiple endings; That someone he met succumbs to darkness. Hibiki didn't know who and shook. Picking up the phone on his table side, the raven opens it and reads the messages. It was blank, only his sudden existing family members' text messages were there. Tears silently falling, the raven asked himself in a small voice, "W-Why... A-Am I six years…. Old.. Again?"

 **The feeling** **of warmth**

Struggling, the raven tries to fill his heart with the past. Anything. At least let him feel something once more… Alone, the child struggles to find himself in a world not his own. Filled with possibilities, the world has forced him to fail. The raven loses consciousness, allowing the world to erase the past.

 **I alone, have lost it again.**

* * *

So this one-shot is about the Trials mixed up with the Dark hour. I wanted to make more One-shots where it shows Minato, Abel, and Narukami's perspective with each other… But I didn't play the game so I just changed it that all the protagonists just know something happened with the other. It's like an unknown connection that links them together.


	2. DESU 1

_DESU 1_

* * *

 **Tragedy ridden, the skies are dying.**

The blue head decided, watching together with eight other children the emerald sky. In a group of eight, there were three girls and five boys. All of them in different ages yet all related with one another. The oldest was an eleven-years-old boy while the youngest was his female classmate on the age of five. It was the first time that the blue head played in the park with all of his classmate's family members, having their mothers talk inside a ramen shop for mere fun. While he was able to talk to everyone, the male couldn't talk to his friend's only black-haired brother – Hibiki Kageyama. He was the only one in the family to have wavy black hair and blue eyes, mama called it 'hidden genes.' The blue head wondered if his rumored cousin will also look like him?

 **Someone whispered from a distance**

'It's that time again…' The blue head thought, seeing the moon was in a full circle tonight; the sound of shadows could be heard from the distance. The five-years-old child remembered their sounds very well because the angels told him so. It made him tremble with fear, but the boy knew that the shadows would catch him faster if he moved. The six-years-old mysterious raven tilted his head, Hibiki Kageyama turned curiously to the direction of the shadows. The blue head wondered how the raven could be so brave at the incoming face of a monster or was this actually an act? He doesn't know, but the angels told him to not move when he sees them. However, hearing soft footsteps, the blue-head searched for the source to see his friends crying and screaming near the ramen shop at the shadows, "Everyone! Stop crying! Don't move!"

"Kazuya!" His female classmates screamed before she was engulfed by the darkness, the child moved a step back with trembling legs. The child named Kazuya looked away quickly as the children one by one become consumed by the shadows. Clutching his white cat doll, the Kazuya went closer to the raven in slight fear. The sound of his friends' scream echo the whole area, the child knew he couldn't do anything but watch.

 **And snatched them all away,**

"A life gone so quickly…" Kazuya heard the raven mutter, looking at the expressionless child. Wearing a white jacket and khaki shorts, the raven moved a bit as Kazuya was too close for comfort. Kazuya wanted to think of something, anything to divert his attention. So, he pointed up at the moon and the raven's gaze followed. Kazuya held his doll closer to his body, being a meter away from his only companion. Kazuya didn't know how long he stood with the raven, but he found himself yawning at the dull purple sky. He felt his guardians beside him and controlled his legs in walking away. Eyes closed, Kazuya succumbs into darkness, the sense of warmth and security enveloping him.

 **That's when I realized.**

The blue head woke up gasping for air. His guardians manipulated him again. Standing up, Kazuya went towards the window and opened it…. Only to see a different neighborhood. Frightened, Kazuya headed out to talk to his parents about last night only to be halted by his guardians. White wings and signature robes, they forbid him into entering that neighborhood, Kazuya threw a pillow at them in response. The red angel began talking with the yellow angel as the normal looking female angels try to calm him down, telling him that everything's going to be all right. Kazuya begs to disagree yet he clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground. Appearing from thin air, a metallic shiny angel stood in front of him and asked whether he continues to disobey their orders. Because he wanted the pain to go away, the child agrees with teary eyes. The seeds of hate have been placed, waiting to be watered.

 **I was being played.**

* * *

 **The world was decaying**

"Kazuya? Is there anything wrong?" His cousin asked him. Kazuya didn't move, he was thinking of something. Resting on his room's desk, the child was pretending to sleep as he held a ball pen in one hand. Peeking at his cousin's expression, Naoya sighed and shook his head. Seeing the teen leave his room, Kazuya's eyes wandered to the window. It was nearing the so-called Forsaken Hours which he learned from his guardians.

Seeing the sky turn full green, Kazuya closed his eyes wondering about his current situation. Yes, he was undeniably happy that those angels were gone when his cousin came, but now he had night terrors of someone who looked like his cousin kill him. It was confusing and painful to know that the person who the child trusted better than his parents do that behind his back. Kazuya blinked when he felt a blanket cover his back.

"Good night." Naoya mutters and continued his way to the door. Closing the door, the teen was heard to enter his room. Kazuya sat up with a blue blanket on him, eyes wide open in surprise. Standing up, Kazuya walked out of his room and into his cousin's room. Seeing Naoya typing in his laptop on the bed, the seven-years old child rested beside him and closed his eyes. When asked what was wrong, Kazuya murmured about nightmares. Entering darkness, the sound from the computer temporarily blocked the nagging voice in his head telling him to get away from his cousin. What was so wrong with his cousin anyway? Kazuya wrapped his hand around the teen and snuggled for warmth, a hand patted his head making Kazuya go to sleep.

 **Yet maybe there was hope in it.**

* * *

 **Absorb in the lies of society**

"Hi. I'm Kazuya Minegishi." Kazuya smiles, hoping to cheer a silent silver-haired child up. Seeing that the child had the vibes of a new transferee, Kazuya decided to converse with people to form what his cousin says as 'connections.' The albino looked at Kazuya, sitting on the swing. Staying in school late, it was that time where the school brings out their nifty gadgets that allow you to see the stars. Unfortunately, Naoya was forced to remain there while Kazuya frolics around the playground. No way is Kazuya going home without Naoya, fearing that the angels will come back as well as the Forsaken hour. "You seem to be new here, not knowing our school traditions… What's your name?"

"Hehe. You're right there." The albino laughed. Both being nine years-old, the child responded with a hopeful mixed melancholic smile. Kazuya frowned, knowing that smile from a mile away. It was the same fake smile he used towards his parents. With enough skill and practice, that smile could be considered as a real smile, his cousin is an exception as he has extraordinary red snake eyes. "I'm Yu Narukami."

 **Someone was thirsting for power…**

"Where's your parents?" The child called Yu continued. Kazuya wanted to say that first but Yu was clearly faster in talking. Crossed his arms and pouting, Kazuya answered back. "At work. Naoya-nii's still in the observatory so I can't leave. How about you?"

"Same except I don't have anyone to pick me up." Yu is still smiling, but he was looking at the sky. Kazuya looked up as well, realizing that Yu was very good at cutting the conversation. He must have noticed it too, looking down sorrowfully.

' **Is this what you wanted?'**

"So…" Kazuya started. Both of them were staring at the night sky, the blue head frowns at the approaching demise. "You want to head back inside school?"

"No. Too confined and unfamiliar, I might get trapped there when IT occurs." Yu joked. Kazuya nodded and stopped midway, realizing that he was talking about the mysterious hour. Kazuya stared at Yu, the albino nodded at him. The school's clock slowly reaching at the strike of twelve. Yu inquired in a relieved tone. "Thank god I'm not crazy."

 **I asked as HE glares into my core.**

*DING* *DING* *DING*

"Who said you were crazy? Naoya-nii says the best people are crazy." Kazuya was grinning, happy to know that he made his acquaintance at ease with him. Seeing that the whole area turned grim and green, Yu stood up and looked at Kazuya. "Your cousin sounds weird, but in a good way. Are you ready?"

"Always." Kazuya eyed the midst accumulating in front of them. The shadows were infinite and everywhere; all they could do is run, something both children had learned to do. "Want me to give you a tour while we're at it?"

*DING* *DING*

"Sure!" Yu agreed whole-heartedly as he dashed towards Building B, away from the entrance as well as exit. Kazuya followed as well, knowing that exiting the school will do them no such good. Those shadows were practically invincible. Laughing and joking with his friend, the two got along pretty well considering the fact that they wanted to survive the night. Kazuya wondered if his cousin was pissed. You know? For being stuck in a locked room filled with coffins, which forces him to sit down and wait for the night to end. At least he has a laptop right? Oh wait. Electronic devices don't work at this time.

' **Too bad.' I laughed, bleeding out.**

* * *

 **It seems I'm left alone**

"Do you have to go?" The eleven-years-old blue head whines, later being flicked on the head. Blue eyes stare up at crimson eyes, Naoya pats his sulking cousin. "Yes. I need to do this. Your parents are thinking that I'm a bad influence."

"No you're not." Kazuya puffs his cheek. Naoya laughed and continued packing his things. Kazuya watched him. Unbothered by the sudden shift of the soothing blue to neon green light, Naoya and Kazuya discussed about their potential visits with each other. Kazuya because he knows the older teen doesn't eat healthy food while Naoya because of the sheer heck of it. Naoya raised an eye brow. "Maybe I am, but that changes nothing between us. Let's move to more important matters per say your visits... Does that mean you'll do sleep-overs frequently in my apartment, oh cousin of mine?"

 **To be born anew**

"If it's late, I have no choice but to. You wouldn't want me to stay in a motel anyways…" Kazuya cheekily replies. Naoya threw a futon at him, but he had a grin. "You should be grateful that I worry. I wouldn't want my cousin to have his first time as the 'bottom.' Wait for your brother to get his turn first, then I'll give you tips concerning that."

"You are sick." But even as Kazuya said this, he was laughing. Both family members spent their night together until the hour ended. Both of them couldn't sleep very well when it occurred. Kazuya imagines Naoya worrying his butt over him when he was still a little kid, having to visit his room from time to time if any shadows come about. Kazuya just didn't like sleeping in total. The voice of some mysterious yet familiar entity was haunting him for no reason. Kazuya doesn't know how to feel with this.

 **And I can't deny that.**

* * *

" **Can you stop it now?" I asked**

"Boring isn't it?" A black-haired male asked him, causing Kazuya to turn to face the raven. Being thirteen years old, Kazuya was walking around in the park. Having no friends to hang out with, all of them cramming their projects, the blue head was left alone to his own devices. He should've partnered up with Atsuro or Yuzu, but heading back to the topic. Kazuya stares at the male with messy hair and dark grey eyes, estimating that the kid was still twelve years old. Kazuya answered with a questionable voice. "Do you have any means to solve boredom?"

 **Staring at HIM**

"Hmm… Not yet. I was thinking that you knew the answer seeing as you were going to do something just now." The kid looked down with slight doubt. Kazuya shrugged. A lot of people thinks he's the action-type of guy, kicking butt and being suave which Kazuya won't deny he since he has those moments at times. Kazuya looked up, squinting at the moon. "We better head out soon… I think it's going to rain soon."

 **The plot unwinding itself**

"Excuses… But sure, I have other things to do." The raven waved good bye, retreating back to the city. Kazuya sat on the bench, asking aloud if he should annoy Naoya or his friends about their project. Yes. Naoya's doing a baby project which the albino says is confidential. But that only made Kazuya more curious, wanting to know what it was about. Sensing a malevolent presence manifesting itself soon, Kazuya cursed. "Stupid Shadows."

 **To something ominous.**

 **Fate, dreams and lives**

"Minato Arisato…" A fourteen-years-old introduced himself. Face devoid of emotion, Kazuya knew a lot of girls will favor the new transferee. Secretly celebrating that his fans will move away from him, Kazuya heard his black-haired most trusted best friend whisper against his ear. Surely, it's important when it's Atsuro who says things. "Hey Kazuya... I read from the data files that both of his parents died during a car crash."

 **to think and die.**

"Oh… That makes complete sense why he's so silent." An orange-haired female butted in their conversation. This caused the black-haired male to frown at her, Atsuro answered back. "Yes Yoohoo, when did you get here? I didn't see you coming there."

 **I watched it all come falling down**

"Oh please. You just aren't looking and don't call me Yoohoo!" Yuzu punched Atsuro at the shoulder. Atsuro just shrugged it off, feinting that it hurts. Kazuya wonders if they're a pair, but he isn't judging for now. Looking back at the transferee, Kazuya gained eye contact with blank dull blue eyes. The first thing that popped from his head when the teen went to sit on the table in front of his was... Those midnight blue eyes were 'So empty…'

 **I see someone smiling, muttering**

"Why are you still here?" Minato asked, slightly tilting his head when he saw Kazuya standing in front of the train station. Both blue heads knew it was very late, but they had different agendas for that night. Minato stared as Kazuya faced him with a shocked expression. "I should ask the same with you. Why are you here?"

"Not sure either…" Minato mused, Kazuya had a sweat-drop fall down the side of his face. Kazuya shook his head, deciding that he won't visit Naoya today. He was free to do his own activities; he doesn't need Naoya for reassurance. Kazuya scratched his head at his stupidity, he asked. "Me neither… Want to walk home?"

" **How stupid can THEY be?"**

"!" Kazuya looked around, a cold gust of wind rushed pass through them. Minato also noticed this and waved to his classmate to come along with him. Kazuya looked at his cellphone and frowned, it was near the dreaded hour. Minato began to run, Kazuya followed suit. "Why are we running faster than usual?"

 **The sight of hearts shaking in fear**

"It's a different type of shadow…" Minato confessed, looking back to see macho men in black tights and wearing golden garments. Kazuya also looked back but in horror as they five times bigger than normal human size added with the fact that those things are running at them. Yup. Something to be worried about. "Let's head to the temple."

"Ok?" Kazuya consented. Both teens running for their lives as the shadows continue to pursue them relentlessly. Reaching the temple, Minato sat down panting. He was exhausted very quickly, Kazuya concluded. "You need more exercise Minato-san."

 **Is dauntingly buried in memory.**

"…I'll think about it." Minato responded as he rested his head on the wall. Having lost their chasers, Kazuya sat down as well to say something that was bothering him for quite some time. "No offense, but you remind me of someone from back then."

"Oh?" Minato looked at Kazuya's direction, eyes with a hint of interest. Kazuya nodded. "Too bad he transferred away. You two knew how to respond to shadows better than me, teaching me tricks and routes around town for easy access."

"You mean doing parkour and reading the map?" Minato jested with a slight smile. Kazuya did a shooing motion, "Based on my experience, walking around and getting lost is the best way to knowing your neighborhood."

 **It was coming, the tragedy…**

"Hmmm…" Minato hummed as if ignoring his comeback, Kazuya stood up and went over to the blue head's to tickle his stomach and waist. Alerted by the sudden movement, Minato tries defending his dignity. This later made the two laugh at their sheer idiocy, huffing for breath lying face up to the green sky. The two began talking about what can a person do in the Dark Hour. Minato already suggested the title book, their book will be called 'The Hidden Hour 101 Survival guide for dummies.' Kazuya chuckled, removing his past bias against the teen.

 **The war to becoming King.**

* * *

 **Welcome to a world called reality**

Kazuya was standing by, guarding his two comrades on the first night. Getting trapped in the Tokyo Lock down, the teen knew his cousin had a say in this matter. Looking around, the trio which is Yuzu, Atsuro and him are hiding from the suddenly-deranged people as well as demons moving about. The seventeen years-old sighed, looking at his comp which contained his demons. Staring at his mail, reading some of his friend's worry, Kazuya fussed internally. 'So I will reply back to them secretly…? Oh come on! I could say this to them privately on the morning, but Atsuro's is serious and Yuzu's... Maybe she doesn't want Atsuro to find out? Ha...'

 **where life's just a plot of deceit.**

'My child…' A whisper made Kazuya twitch. Irritated but attentive, the teen wondered why the voice sounded louder than in the past. Does that mean he'll find the reason for why there's a voice in his head? Kazuya held his chin in thought, noting that the entire area turned green again. Kazuya looked to see his friends replaced with coffins, the teen face palmed. A lock down and the dark hour at the same time... Wow. God must hate him so much. "Minato must have known this would happen that sly douche."

 **As the Dark hour approaches,**

"Not again…" Kazuya groaned. Hearing the sounds of the shadows he knows oh so well, Kazuya sees the floor shadows crawling towards him. Kazuya ranted, "When will you freaking disappear? Can't you ruin another country instead like I don't know America, Africa, China or even Russia? There's more people there! Why here?! Why does everything weird and impossible begin in Japan?"

 **I resist temptation of false hope.**

* * *

" **Can you stop with the resets?"**

Kazuya was silent. It was near the end of the lock down, he needed to decide on what ending to go for to stop this tragedy once and for all. Walking around, Kazuya knew the Dark Hour was coming out again. Weird that today's a full moon for the month. Kazuya looked up, watching the pale white moon become tainted with the neon color.

 **I asked, screamed at HIM if possible**

There was so many paths, but Kazuya swore he could hear the voice in his head turn louder every day. He hasn't said this to anyone, but the voice was asking him to go to the Angel's side. Kazuya laughed at his scenario, completely absurd why it all came together so innocently right. The actors: his friends and turned-friends, the setting: Japan which was his hometown, the plot: where he's the supposed-protagonist and well… This could be blamed towards two groups: His cousin and GOD.

 **Yet HE frowned at Tomorrow**

Go to Naoya and Kazuya's as sure as the-place-he'll-go-to-once-he-enters-the-albino's-route that he'll lose his humanity and become some sort of demon King. Go to GOD which apparently is the voice he can hear in his head since childhood…. And he'll still lose his humanity and become a 'messiah.' Choose the others and Kazuya has this bad feeling, GOD is going to either kill everyone through who knows what method. He did it on the past with Moses or Abraham? Not sure, but GOD is not someone you mess with.

 **THE END is fading.**

"I guess there's no other way huh?" Kazuya sighed, mood turning sour due to the presence of the small shadows. Kazuya didn't ask for this, but he had no choice in any of this matter. This was for the sake of Humanity-actually maybe just Japan? The degree of casualty may in fact be small, comparable to a WWI or WWII? Kazuya summoned out his demons to eradicate the shadows, "No choice then…"

* * *

 **Helpless yet determined**

"What's in your mind?" The leader asked, watching Kazuya stare at the skies. Standing in front of the tower, the group has already defeated Belzaboul. There was a heavy feeling in his chest, Kazuya imagines this feeling to be rooted with the path he chose. Kazuya shrugged, his leader frowned.

"Kazuya...? Oh. He'll be fine, right Kaz?" A raven glanced with him with a smile, making Kazuya playfully punch his classmate. Good old Atsuro stuck with him in the end, the others... Huh. The teen has an inkling that they chose their own paths with their own little thoughts jumbled together. Kazuya went forward. It won't be long until they finish this battle yet the male wonders why the feeling in his chest won't fade away.

 **I stood in front of HIM once more.**

* * *

 **Broken pieces of memories**

"..." Kazuya opened his eyes. Faced on the ground and resting on a pool of unusual red blood, the male remembered where he was all along. He was fighting with GOD. Alone. He could hear a number of demons calling for his name. Kazuya moved to rest on his back, feeling the blood on his cloak. The voices were turning louder, they were screaming for Abel. He must be Abel then...?

 **Bleed out of my body...**

Sitting up, Kazuya turns his head to see his comrades. They were demons, no humans or friends. Just demons. The male held the side of his head, touching his headphones and the wires connected to it. 'How long have I been fighting?'

 **Empty miracles**

"Red eyes." The male muttered, staring at a blue-haired teen wearing a black cloak and crimson eyes. Fragments of memories clumped together, Kazuya recognized the names and events that had occurred in the past. He went with his cousin, Naoya, to stop GOD's bizarre plan towards Humanity. He left Earth and gone to the deepest depths and levels of not just the demon realm, but also other dimensions. Kazuya stood up, he wants to see the new world.

He can feel heat circulating within his hand. Bringing his hand to his attention, it was merely black flames. Nothing major. Kazuya brought it forward with a smirk, it felt very good when he shouted the magic words. He recalls the bitter endings that GOD has done to everyone. He has had enough. "Megidoladyne!"

* * *

 **I have come to believe...**

"Hey Naoya..." Kazuya began, sitting down to rest his legs for a while. He looked at the side, his cousin was asleep currently. No problem. Kazuya continues with his report. "I killed HIM. You know? GOD. I heard from my comrades that even if I finished my objectives, I can still come back as one of the rulers of the whole realms... So... I was wondering if I should go with them since I'm a demon and all, but I want to ask you first on what you think.."

 **This world called reality.**

"..." Still unresponsive, Kazuya struggles to smile as he looked at the flower beds. "Did you know that a certain number of years would pass before I could defeat GOD? You must have known this and got worried that I might hesitate."

 **Bedridden with uncertainties,**

"..." Loki was standing beside him, looking up high towards a distance. No smile, no laughs, nothing. Loki came alone holding a bouquet of flowers; Kazuya couldn't-wouldn't face his ally. He was staring down while Loki looked up to see the night sky.

 **I yearn for a fantasy**

"637 years..." Tears were falling down, wetting the marble floor Kazuya was staring at. Having cleaned the whole area, a familiar name was written in pure gold on the marble floor. Kazuya croaked in a weak voice, wiping away some of the tears. "Hey Naoya... Are you still there?"

 **A happy ending...**

"..." Loki gave his respects. Placing the bouquet on the grave, he teleported away to discuss this with the King's subjects. Shaking with a mix of anger, despair and emptiness, the servants of the King of Bel stirred into action upon seeing their ruler's emotion. To appease their King, some deities eyed a certain gate that may be keeping the souls of the nonexistent. The same gate guarded by a certain individual that has ended the Hidden Hour. At the strike of twelve, both blue heads look up for an answer as they had one thing in common... That they have won their trial and battles in life yet

 **Having won... An empty victory.**

* * *

Next one Persona


End file.
